


The AirBling Fic™

by DungeonsAndDoggos, TheDeadEmcee, ZeroGravityLavender



Category: AirBling Trio, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Vladimir Putin - Fandom
Genre: #FightHateWithAirplaneSex, Crab Walk over the dick, Dildo Destroyers, Dildos, Nobel Peace Prize, North Korea, Other, Russia, Russian Government, The Airplane Fic™, dildo, dildo machine, first aid kit, fucc, world leaders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonsAndDoggos/pseuds/DungeonsAndDoggos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadEmcee/pseuds/TheDeadEmcee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityLavender/pseuds/ZeroGravityLavender
Summary: When Marvs, Yam, and Scrub try to compete in a science fair for a chance to win the Nobel Peace Prize, things don't go according to plan when they end up destroying a top secret government machine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a birthday gift to me (Scrub) by ZeroGravityLavender (Yam), inspired by our (and DungeonsAndDoggos aka Marvs) AirBling Trio ""adventures"". I say adventures very loosely, though. Please enjoy!

Pt 1.

  
"YAM YOU FUCK WHERE IS THE BAKING SODA?", Scrub yelled as Marvs tripped over the clay volcano the three had been making all night. "gUys pLEASE be careful you're making me nervo- MARVS STOP TRYING TO MAKE A PAPER MACHE BODYSUIT", but at that moment Yam realized they could not stop Marvs, who was now halfway covered in moist newspaper. "PUT IT DOWN MARVS WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN NEGATIVE SIX SECONDS IF WE'RE GONNA MAKE THE SCIENCE FAIR IN TIME!" Scrub was determined that their baking soda volcano, a 100% original idea, was gonna win the nobel peace prize. Marvs and Yam knew this was a lie, but they just went with it, ya know being scrub's #1 fans and all.

  
Now, Scrub, Marvs, and Yam were not at all supposed to be at this top secret professional science fair, but they knew their volcano was gonna be better than whatever those other bitches made. They were destined to win the nobel peace prize. Scrub saw it in a dream, so it had to be true.

  
Yam wheeled the poorly made, miniscule volcano down the sidewalk in a wagon while holding Scrub and Marvs on child leashes, not wanting them to run off and eat someone's cat or something. When they made it to the building that held the science fair, the three realized they had no fucking clue how they would get in.  
"I HAVE A PLAN GUYS" said Marvs, who was convinced they knew every secret to the universe after watching every episode of Doctor Who™ exactly 36 times. "We have to climb the building. There's no other way in", Marvs explained (trying to hide the open window that was clearly right behind them). Scrub, determined to waste no time, took a shot of ketchup while yelling "FUCC!!" and hopped on the building. Yam was too nervous to follow Marvs and Scrub up the building, so they decided it would be best to stay on the ground and hold their fucked up volcano.

  
However, while Scrub and Marvs climbed the building, they had no idea that a top secret meeting between the russian and korean governments was going on right under their feet. They just continued on planning their campaign for airplane sex behind Yam's back again, without a clue of what was happening beneath them. "So ive ordered some custom made banners for airplane sex positivity", Scrub continued on, "just make sure Yam doesnt see when they get delivered, they were hecKin eXPENSIVE." Marvs chuckled at this and the two continued on with their airplane banter. They could almost see the open window that would lead them into the science fair, and Scrub could TASTE that nobel peace prize now.  
At that moment, Marvs stopped. Scrub confusedly asked what was happening, but Marvs just continued to peer into the window she was standing on. "lol what if they're watching porn in there ;))))" Marvs said. "I WANNA SEE!!" Scrub yelled and jumped onto Marvs, who then got flustered and lost balance. Then... CRACK! The window was shattered open and Marvs and Scrub rolled inside.  
Yam heard the shatter of glass and nearly died of panic before running back home to grab their first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2.

 

 "Are tey dead?" Marvs and Scrub distantly heard someone say in a thick russian accent. "NO BUT THEY DESTROYED THE MACHINE!!" said another person in the room, causing an uproar.

Aftee about two minutes Scrub and Marvs gained their conscienceness and they were immediately greeted by none other than the Russian and Korean government officials, surrounded by all kinds of dildos. "they destroyed our top secret sex toy! THEY MUST NOW BE DESTROYED!" Putin yelled.

At that moment Scrub and Marvs looked at eachother. They had a choice to make, face the angry world leaders or run like a bitch. Marvs revved up their engines and with a VROOM, jumped through the window, Scrub following them close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3.

   
Yam had just returned with their first aid kit when they heard a lot of screaming Russian noises. "what tHE FUCC" Yam was barely able to yell as they saw Marvs and Scrub plummeting toward them, both of them VROOMing their way down. With a crash, Marvs and Scrub hit the ground, somehow still alive because they had fallen on top of Yam, breaking their fall. Yam wasnt too badly injured, but Marvs and Scrub both had broken all of their legs and arms from the fall. Yam looked up to see the government officials now parachuting out of the building and grabbed Scrub and Marvs by their limp arms and dragged them back home while yelling "FUCK IT, NO TIME FOR WHEELCHAIRS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4.

  
Yam had gotten Marvs and Scrub back home intact and shut all of the curtains in fear that the russian and korean governments would find them at any second.

Marvs and Scrub were now regaining conscienceness for the second time that day when they heard a knock at the door. Yam sprinted to the peekhole in the door holding a spork as protection, but the only thing they saw was a package. "what the fuck,,," Yam said, puzzled, "I didnt order anything..." At that moment Scrub jumped up, and not wanting Yam to know that their hella expensive airplane sex banners were in there yelled, "DONT OPEN IT IT'S UH,,, MY PERSONALIZED DILDO!" Yam, being themself, screamed out of disgust and threw the package on the floor, and Scrub just put out their best innocent grin.

Yam now had two children with broken arms and legs on their hands, and on top of that they were all being chased by the Russian and Korean governments. Out of all of the trouble Marvs and Scrub ever got Yam into, this was the worse than the time they kidnapped a goat from the zoo and tried to make it skydive (which ended in Yam having to shamefully return the goat and apologize).


	5. Chapter 5

Pt 5.

  
After hiding out in their house for a good 3 days, Yam (not needing wheelchairs of course) dragged Scrub and Marvs to Starbucks in hopes to get some decent food. Everything was normal.

Yam ordering their drink while sweating profusely, Marvs changing her order 8 times, and Scrub just asking the barista for dick. Just as the barista was about to kick the three out again, like always, for Scrub asking him for dick and offering 6 dollars and 34 cents for it, someone yelled "FREEZE YOU DILDO DESTROYERS!"

  
It was Putin.


	6. Chapter 6

Pt 6.

  
Marvs and Scrub, unable to run due to their many broken bones, just continued to lay on the floor as Putin aimed his dildo-fashioned gun at them.

"Wait," Scrub said slowly, "fight hate,,,,,,,with airplane sex."

At this, Marvs began to make slow, rhythmic vrooming noises and Yam pulled out a kazzoo.

"We shouldnt be fighting. We should be joining together in support of airplane sex, because there's a little bit of airplane inside of all of us. Just like gerard. #fighthatewithairplanesex." Scrub delivered this speech so well that Putin broke down crying. "My mother destroyed my dreams of becoming an airplane when i was little, and i took out my anger on you guys because of how freely you were able to vroom," Putin said sadly.

"Shhh Shhh, it's alright. Airplane sex heals all." Marvs said, still vrooming. Yam pulled Putin in for a hug and he was instantly inspired by all of this airplane sex support.

"Thank you," he muttered, "Thank you all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much Yam/ZeroGravityLavender for writing this as my bday gift! Love you!

Epilogue:

  
Marvs and Scrub were still mending their broken bones, which left Yam to have to take care of them 24/7.

The government officials all went on to create a more positive airplane sex policy for their countries.

  
And with airplane sex, came world peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crab walk over the dick.


End file.
